


Sex Slave

by Lily_Xie



Category: GGAD
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Xie/pseuds/Lily_Xie





	Sex Slave

Sex Slave

一个月前，这位红发的男孩儿是作为性奴隶被尊贵的Grindelwald公爵买回来的。  
据说他以前也是一位贵族的大公子，但他的家族随着父亲的入狱和母亲的病故而没落，他变卖了每一件东西来抚养他的弟弟妹妹，他自己就是最后一件。  
但没人能证实这个传闻的真假，毕竟在这种地方，任何能抬高他身价的东西都会被大肆宣扬，折辱一只堕入凡间的凤凰一直都是上流社会贵族老爷们最喜欢的戏码。  
Grindelwald一眼就相中了这个红头发的精灵。他近乎是赤裸的跪在拍卖场中央铺着红色天鹅绒的高台上，只穿着一条小的不可思议的丁字裤，柔软的卷发若隐若现的遮住了他圆润的肩头。Grindelwald饶有兴致的看着拍卖师揉捏那个男孩儿的肩颈和腰肢，掌心拍在男孩儿白嫩的屁股上发出清脆的声音，软乎乎的臀肉颤颤巍巍的。之后，男孩儿抱住自己的大腿展示出臀瓣中央的穴口，屁股里插着一根玻璃质地的假阳具，褶皱丰富的嫩肉呈现出鲜艳的红色，随着他呼吸的动作有节奏的吸附在那根透明的道具上，观众几乎可以透过那根假阳具透明的底座看见他身体里漂亮的穴道。  
真正吸引Grindelwald的是这个男孩儿与众不同的神情，他纤细柔软的四肢十分配合的被拍卖师摆成各种动作，柔嫩的嘴唇微微张开，随着被玩弄身体的动作乖顺的吐出细碎的呻吟声。他脸上没有大部分拍卖品的惊恐和绝望，更没有个别孩子脸上干涸的泪痕，他平静而温和，狡黠的蓝眼睛偷偷地扫视着周围潜在的“买主”，他未来的主人。当他对上Grindelwald奇异的瞳孔时，他甚至大胆的伸出舌尖舔了舔嫩红的嘴唇。  
当Grindelwald开口竞价的时候，大部分买主都失去了同他竞争的勇气，没人想在Grindelwald的心头好上横插一脚。但他们同时又为这个漂亮的红发男孩儿感到惋惜，也许被别人买去，凭借他牛奶般的皮肤和红酒一样的长发，还有那双堪比蓝宝石的眼睛，他可以成为一个备受宠爱的情人。但Mr.Grindelwald······所有人都知道他喜怒无常的脾气，而且他从未有过任何一位妻子或者情人，谁知道这个小奴隶会承受怎么样的对待呢？  
刚把他买回来的时候，Grindelwald把他的笼子安排在了自己的书房，到家的当天他就把男孩儿项圈上刻着名字的金属铭牌换成了纯金的，并且把那上面的名字从Albus·Dumbledore换成了Albus·Grindelwald。他允许他的小奴隶挑选了几本书，以供他靠在自己脚边的笼子里时阅读。  
没用几天，他就发现了自己买回来的性玩具不止有着一副漂亮可人儿的身体，还有一个出众的脑子。所以他给了Albus很大的自由，包括他不需要一直待在笼子里，他可以穿上Grindelwald为他准备的衣服，在他没有特殊要求的时候不需要跪在地上。甚至允许他随意进出自己的书房，帮助自己整理错综复杂的文件。他不得不承认，这个漂亮的男孩儿做的相当出色。  
随着Albus逐渐发现Grindelwald对他的约束并没有十分严格，甚至有点宠溺的态度之后，他就变得话多了起来，漂亮的小男孩儿总能凭借各种动听的恭维把厨娘哄得合不拢嘴，从而每天得到一份额外的甜点。因此，Grindelwald总能在自己城堡里各个角落发现仆人还没有来得及收走的盘子和叉子，有的时候上面残留着一点蛋糕渣，有的时候是布丁的小碎块儿。他发现自己对Albus的这种行为丝毫没有愤怒，反而乐于纵容他孩子气的喜好，这让他有些诧异。而与此同时，Albus对他的态度也越来越大胆，他喜欢在Grindelwald批阅文件的时候凑过去靠在他的腿上，他厚实的毛呢西裤手感很好，男孩儿总能坐在柔软的羊毛地毯上，把脑袋靠在Grindelwald的膝头晒着午后的阳光昏昏沉沉的睡过去。  
也没用上多久，Grindelwald就发现了他喜欢这个高价买回来的男孩儿，也许是因为他靠在自己怀里时温热的体温，也许是因为他在雨后的花园里折腾了一手的泥巴后讨好的对他眨眼睛，又或许是他在帮自己处理文件时睿智的蓝眼睛吸引了他的目光驻足。但Grindelwald却不动声色的把这份情感藏了起来，他在等他的男孩儿克制不住的爱上他。  
但可怜的Albus其实早就对他有了僭越的想法，年轻的男孩儿在克制中苦恼不已。他觉得自己对于Grindelwald来说只是一个低贱甚至肮脏的性奴隶，连自己对他产生这种心思都是一种侮辱。可聪明的男孩儿偷偷地替自己开脱，这不能完全怪他：毕竟谁又能抵挡得住Grindelwald那双漂亮的异瞳温柔的注视着自己呢？  
他曾经在Grindelwald怀里悄悄地用目光描画他深邃的五官，他闭上眼睛时浅金色的眉毛和眼睫让他看起来像是一个脆弱的天使，清醒时阴鸷和冷酷的气息都隐去了，Albus克制不住的悄悄亲了亲他尖刻的颧骨，然后立刻装作睡着的闭上了眼睛，却不知道自己眼睑下乱转的眼珠早就出卖了他。  
Albus早已在走上拍卖场的时候就对自己选择的命运全然接受了，但他完全没有预料到Grindelwald对他出格的放纵和宠溺，这与他所做的心理准备截然不同。他克制不住的陷入了这种让他感觉到羞耻不已的情感冲动之中。  
公爵大人今天回家的很晚，但他的小男孩儿没有扑上来迎接他，这种情况通常说明他大概是睡了一下午，现在正在书房整理今天属地里各位领主送来的文件。果然，Grindelwald在书房门口得到了男孩儿迟到的拥抱，还有一个脸颊上的亲吻，这也是他给予Albus的一个特权。他的男孩儿穿着一件米白色的睡袍，领口的系带松松垮垮的，露出了他一大片胸膛和笔直的锁骨。Grindelwald侧过脸吻他的男孩儿，吮吸Albus微微张开的嘴唇，软滑的唇瓣乖乖的迎合他，男孩儿甚至伸出舌尖小心翼翼的舔弄他的上颚。尊贵的公爵把手伸进了小奴隶的睡袍里，肆意的抚摸他的所有物，男孩儿敏感的腰臀在他的掌心下微微颤抖，试图向前逃离的动作只是把自己撞进了他的怀里。  
Grindelwald看着Albus在他怀里闭着眼睛同他接吻，纤长的睫毛颤抖地像蝴蝶翅膀，男孩儿悄悄的用手臂环住了他的腰。他在心里轻易的放弃了今晚处理文件的计划，转而把他的男孩儿带回了卧室，他今天有点累了，理应得到一场甜美的性爱。  
体型小巧的年轻男孩儿跪在年长者的双腿之间，掌心放在男人的大腿上，俯下身吞吐Grindelwald粗壮的性器。他的口交技术在这段时间里被调教得很好，男孩儿熟练的吮吸光滑的头部，然后小心翼翼的用嘴唇包裹住自己的牙齿来回吞吐着Grindelwald带给过他无数快乐的阴茎。他的双膝分得很开，腰塌下去以便于Grindelwald把玩他翘起来的屁股，这个姿势刚好方便Grindelwald把手掌覆在男孩儿饱满的臀瓣上。Albus的皮肤很薄，用力的揉捏几下就可以在他的屁股上留下鲜明的红色指印。Grindelwald掰开他的臀肉用指尖拍打他穴口周围的嫩肉，饶有兴致的看着那个小口迅速的缩紧又颤抖着缓缓放松下来。他的男孩儿努力的放松喉咙把他的性器全部吞了下去，咽喉反射性的吞咽收缩紧紧的裹住了他性器敏感的头部，Grindelwald奖励性的把一根手指塞进了男孩儿的穴口。  
已经习惯了每天被操开的穴道非常容易被手指插的湿润柔软，翕张的吮吸Grindelwald塞进去的手指。他拍了拍男孩儿的肩膀示意他坐上来，Albus乖巧的爬上床，分开双腿跪在Grindelwald的身体两侧，握住男人的性器缓缓的送进自己的身体里。他微微张着嘴，随着操进去的阴茎发出柔软的呻吟。一开始他有些不适应，只是上下吞吐着三分之二的阴茎，Grindelwald并不着急，只是一手扶住他的腰，一手揉捏他浅粉色的乳头，他知道，他的小荡妇很快就会食髓知味的把自己操弄的很好。  
他总是正确的。Albus逐渐在下落的时候完全坐在了Grindelwald的大腿上，把那根粗长的性器完整的含进了屁股里，痉挛的肠肉让Grindelwald感到了潮水般的快感。但这远远不够把他操到高潮，他自己的动作太慢太轻了，所以在他愈发的不满足时只能选择搂住Grindelwald的脖子断断续续的在他耳边请求他更用力的操弄自己。  
公爵大人对他的男孩儿一向十分宠溺，有求必应，他怎么能忍心让Albus因为欲壑难填而掉眼泪呢？所以他握住男孩儿单薄的腰肢翻过身把他压在了床上，他可以轻易的把小巧的男孩儿完全覆在自己身下，抓住他的脚踝操到他屁股最深处，每一下都又狠又准的撞在他的敏感点上。Albus很快就承受不住汹涌的快感了，他把Grindelwald一丝不苟的衬衫抓皱的不成样子，终于在Grindelwald按压他的小腹寻找自己操进他屁股里阴茎的轮廓时高潮哭了出来。一瞬间缩紧的湿热穴道颤抖着裹住了Grindelwald的阴茎，他在射在Albus体内的同时温柔的吻去了他脸颊上的泪珠。  
等到怀里的男孩儿不再颤抖着啜泣了，Grindelwald用丝绸手帕给他的男孩儿擦干净，又哄着他回到自己的笼子里去，然后挂上了那把拓印着他家徽的大锁。  
因为主人的宠爱，Albus很少待在他的笼子里，但每次Grindelwald哄着他进去都是给他做了新的礼服，他喜欢看他的男孩儿赤裸的从笼子里爬出来换上他的新衣服。  
Albus对他的这种喜好一向是乖乖听话的，所以他现在正侧躺在纯黑栏杆的笼子里，红色的长发丝缎似的铺在肩膀下，伸出细白的时间拨弄着那把镶着珠宝的大锁，十足的一派脔宠形象。  
当书房门口想起脚步声的时候，他自然的抬起了头，眨眨漂亮的蓝色大眼睛，却没有看见他白金色头发的公爵大人。取而代之的是一位有着一头灿烂金发的俊美年轻人，他有着一双熟悉的异瞳，正满脸错愕的看着赤裸的男孩儿，敲门的动作僵在了一半。Albus几乎吓得不敢动弹，他不知道自己是否应该觉得Grindelwald在几分钟的时间里年轻了几十岁。但更可怕的事情发生了，有一阵脚步声想起，Grindelwald从金发年轻人的身边出现了，他皱着眉，没多说什么，只是大步的走到男孩儿的笼子前，安抚的握住了Albus的手。  
红头发的男孩儿彻底的陷入了惊恐，他颤抖的开口说：  
“Mr.Grindelwald？”


End file.
